


F(L)IGHT

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute fluffly soulmate AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F(L)IGHT

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOY

When you’re born you’re born with a tattoo. It’s the first words your soulmate would say to you. Even for Mutants. Kurt’s was plastered along his calf. He had the words memorized: ‘Fight or they kill us both’. He tried to imagine how he would meet his soulmate but nothing ever fit. He eventually gave up trying to figure out. When he was thrown in the circus he gave up all hope of finding his soulmate. He was so hated, the only thing that kept him going was knowing that it wouldn’t always be like this. It had to get better. The hope. And then one day one of the workers knocked him out.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Warren didn’t expect to find his soul mate. Ever. How could anyone love someone who hates himself. He had his tattoo memorized though he would never admit it. The words are haunting and stamped onto his forearm. ‘I’m Sorry I’m Sorry’. He didn’t understand the words until he was sold into the cage fighting ring. His fucking father hated him so much that he sold him. It’s the only thing that kept him going. The hate.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Kurt woke up in a box, terrified. Then he heard an announcer.

 _“das einzige, was auf einen Engel, der Teufel selbst, die unglaublich, die fantastische, NIGHTCRAWLER nehmen könnte!!”_ The box was opened and he was dumped on a cold concrete floor. He looked up and immediately jumped to his feet. He was in a cage, with another guy. And the guy had wings. Beautiful wings. He didn’t really have time to admire the other boy as he came at him and swiped with the claw on his wing.

Kurt immediately tried to bamf out of the ring but was blown back by the fence. It was electrocuted. He looked back at the boy, Angel, that’s what the announcer called him. He looked back at Angel as he came at him again he bamfed up to the rafter. That’s when he heard Angel yelling to him.

“Fight, or they kill us both.” Kurt paused. He’d know those words anywhere. His breath hitched and he unconsciously bamfed. Somehow his tail got around Angel. Who tried to twist around, Kurt terrified tried to bamf away only to end up against the fence again except this time Warrens wing was being dragged down the side. When the hit the ground he backed away.

“I’m Sorry! I’m Sorry!” He thought he saw Warren stop for a minute but then he was coming after him again. He bamfed away and just as Warren went in for another hit the fence exploded. They both looked around and Warren seemed different. He managed to fly out and Kurt bamfed out, running into a girl who helped him out. He wasn’t really thinking about that. More about how he had finally met his soulmate and then lost him.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Warren kicked himself. He had met his soulmate and left him. What was wrong with him. He managed to make it to an abandoned warehouse. He drank. A lot. He tried to forget the gorgeous boy. His soulmate. He drank until the day three people showed up in a pink orb. He told them to piss off. They didn’t listen. He refused to go with. Then the man offered him new wings. He thought about it for a minute, then told him to piss off again. The guy gave him the wings anyway. He felt any humanity he had left slip away. He went with.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

The next time Kurt saw Angel he was with Apocalypse. He felt his heart break. They fought. Kurt hated every second of it. Finally he left him unconscious (at least he thought he was) in a cage. He felt terrible. He bamfed and got Charles and bamfed onto the helicopter with the others. Then they heard a thud. A pink sword cut a large hole in the roof and in dropped Angel. Jean was trying to talk to him but he couldn’t hear.

“Kurt! I need you to teleport us all out of here! Now!” Kurt nodded numbly and Scott said something about touching him. Jean made the plane start to nosedive effectively slamming Angel into the back of the helicopter. He managed to bamf them to safety. Then he bamfed away again. He couldn’t let his soulmate die.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Warren was surprised to say the least when Nightcrawler appeared in front of him. The boy held his hand out.

“C’mon, we have to go!”

“No!”

“Why?”

“Because, I’m toxic! You’ll be happier without me!” The boys expression changed to steel.

“You and I both know that’s bullshit! I’m Kurt. I’m your soulmate and I’m not leaving without you!”

“I’m Warren, and as your soulmate I demand you leave me to die.” Kurt opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the helicopters impact with the ground. “Kurt!” Warren dived to try and shield the boy but was blown back by the crash. He slipped into unconsciousness. His last sight an unconscious Kurt next to him.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

When he wakes he’s in a very bright room.

“Where am I?”

“A mutant hospital.” He recognized the voice but couldn’t place it. Then he remembered. The crash.

“Where is he? Where is he!?”

“The boy you were with?” He nodded. “I-I’m sorry. He didn’t make it.” He felt the tears fall from his face immediately. He pulled his knees up to his chest and sobbed. The person put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“Go. Just… go.” He felt the persons presence leave and continued to cry. He felt empty. His soulmate is dead. No he knows his name and he would use it. He would write it everywhere. He would make it the most known name in history.

Kurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried thrice whilst writing this.


End file.
